farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
English Countryside
The English Countryside '''is a sub-version of FarmVille. A promotion of it was released on February 5th, 2011. Similar to the CityVille promotion sign, there was a sign next to the farm. By clicking on it, another sign opened which said "Get ready for a whole new way to play your favorite game. Farmville's England Expansion is coming soon. Stay tuned for news, sneak peeks, prizes and more!" ''Note:' You can only play on one farm at a time. When you travel to your English Countryside farm, your original farm is paused. The reverse is also true (when you travel to your original farm, your English Countryside farm is paused). (Official FVEC FAQ) Items ANIMALS BUILDINGS DECORATIONS How to Get There To get to the FarmVille English Countryside, players will see a notice on their farms saying "Look! Up in the sky! Something is coming this way... FAST! Clicking "Check it out" will trigger an animation which looks like the one below: Duke will then arrive on the farm and say: A deed which looks like the one below will be shown to the players: Players will then find a broken Airship in their giftbox. Placing the Airship on your farm will trigger quests to get ready for the Bon Voyage Party, but you can choose to place the airship on your farm soon when you're ready for the English Countryside. The quests can be accessed at the upper left side of your farm. Quest 1: Drop Anchor! Objectives: Buy 3 Crates Rewards: 100 XP 5 Cash 2,500 Coins Quest 2: Cotton to It Objectives: Plant 50 Cotton Rewards: 100 XP UK Flag 2,500 Coins Quest 3: A Nice Supplies Objectives: Buy 1 Cow Rewards: 100 XP Aviator Hat 2,500 Coins After finishing the quests, a Bon Voyage Party will be held before leaving. This is similar to the New Year's Party Barn. The more guests in the party, the sooner you leave! 0-3 guests: Unable to travel 4-14 guests: Leave in 4 days 15-34 guests: Leave in 2 days 35 guests: Depart immediately! When you are ready to leave, a notice will appear in your Bon Voyage Party: Duke will then tell you on how to get to your second farm: You can access your second farm (or return to your original farm), through the Airship icon on the upper right part of your farm: Congratulations! You now have your second farm! To change places, click again on the icon. On the English Countryside Farm When you get there, you'll see a new farm, with exclusive new items. You can farm link on your home farm, but you can do missions too. The Village Clicking the icon with the little map, you can open the co-op window or choose the village map. On the village map, the progress of your and your neighbors' progress on the missions can be seen. You can also ask for help via that dialogue. The currently released stages are The Sheep Pen and The Pub. The next stage to come is The Dairy Farm, but so far no quests have been released for it. Loading Screens English Countryside Loading Screen - Sheep.png .lx.png Gallery England Expansion Promo Sign.png|England Expansion promo sign FarmVille_Travel.png|How To Travel Between Farms 189498_207898802554837_100000041575461_836628_7139731_s.jpg|England Airship .lx.png|A loading screen of new england items Category:FarmVille Category:Expansions Category:England Category:English Countryside Category:Second Farm